Not Enough
by The Fluffy Muffin Queen
Summary: What happens when Naraku actually gets Kagome under his control and forces her against her friends and InuYasha. They can’t kill her, but she can kill them… Just how will she pull away from Naraku’s powers, or will she? InuxKag
1. Chapter 1

_What happens when Naraku actually gets Kagome under his control and forces her against her friends and InuYasha. They can't kill her, but she can kill them… Just how will she pull away from Naraku's powers, or will she?_

(A/N: Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own InuYasha… if I did I would have party for my own brilliance and drawing skills. I have neither ((No, seriously, I'm preeeetty sure I'm just makin' it in school… and I can NOT draw!)). Read on and please… be gentle with the posts…)

_**Not Enough**_

Water streaked my face. I lifted my hand to my cheeks. Wait, but how was this possible? Water from me? What was this strange thing…?

Tears…

This word… it seemed to fit. Tears. So that was what it was. Tears.

I gently moved my hand across my brow, as I called the upper part of my face, to push back… something. Bangs. Yes, that was what they were called. Bangs. Bangs were part of hair. My hair. My long raven hair. What was a raven?

Then, everything came rushing back. A raven was a bird, but it could also be used for a deep dark blackness. Black. That was a color, but also darkness. Darkness was associated with the night. The night was the opposite of the day. The day was when the sun appeared. The sun was part of outer space. Outer space was the universe… It just went on and on, and so would my thoughts had not a warm, welcoming voice interrupted them.

"Kagome…" I shivered at it, repulsed by the voice. Underneath the warmth, the sweetness, a disgusting coldness. I hated it and felt like retching. I did retch.

"Darling Kagome… Sweet Kagome… Do you feel better now?" "Who… who is Kagome?" asked a voice, my voice. It shaking… quivering… frightened. "You are Kagome. You are Kagome, my faithful servant who would do anything for me."

'_I would do anything for him?_' I thought, repulsed ever more by this thought. Why would I do anything for him?

Then, a face flashed in my head. A man, long white hair falling about his face, amber eyes piercing my soul, my being… my heart. Dog ears sat atop his head, their pink inners making me want to rub them, but why? He wore a red kimono, and at his side was a sword. A beaten old sword… What was it?

"Kagome?" I lifted my head at the word that was apparently my name. The man smiled. "I am Naraku…" Naraku… that name sent shivers down my back. Naraku…

"KAGOME!!!!"

I cried and turned towards the wall. It had fallen into splinters and the man from my mind was standing there, looking worriedly at me. Who was he? His eyes searched mine, looking for any trace of acknowledgement within them. He found none.

He instantly grew angry and turned towards the man called Naraku. "BASTARD!" he screamed, his fingernails growing slightly. They looked like claws. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!!!???"

Do… What had Naraku done to me? This man… he seemed concerned for me… but why? Why did my heart race when Naraku easily jumped to the side and the man slightly crash landed into the floor boards?

A hand placed itself onto my shoulders and I suppressed a shiver. The man growled, narrowing his golden orbs at Naraku, but they softened and grew sad as he looked at me. "I have done nothing to Kagome. It was the fact that you could not let go of Kikyo that killed her from the inside out. I merely gave her life back."

The man looked in surprise at Naraku. "I… I…" He appeared to try and justify something, but what.

He looked at the floor, then at me, breathing heavily. "I'm so sorry Kagome… I'm so sorry…" I bit my lip and shook my head in uncertainty. Sorry for what? What had he done? Did he kill me? Had I died? If so… then what was I now?

Tears pricked my eyes and slowly slid down my cheeks. My heart race sped up and I wanted to struggle as Naraku slowly encircled me within an arm and crushed me against his chest, a barrier circling us. He carried me away from the man and I leaned forward, wanting to see him, talk to him… at least ask him why he was sorry or say good bye.

"**KAGOME!!!!!!"**

I shivered as the man screamed my name. I fought against Naraku, finally breaking contact with him and falling through the barrier. I felt the wind press up around me and looked down. The ground rushed up with frightening speed. I looked to the side quickly and saw the man. I could feel his eyes follow me and I heard him call my name once more. "NO! KAGOME, NO!!!" My heart broke with the fear and sadness that coated his voice, but soon, my heart would not be the only thing broken.

I closed my eyes, accepting my death without question or hesitation, but I didn't land on the ground, my body being destroyed. No. I landed on something soft and I felt it slightly give way to my weight.

Fear engulfed me before I opened my eyes of what I'd see. But, when I did crack one eye open, I gasped in amazement. I had landed on a giant feather… Looking up quickly, I saw a beautiful woman at the sharp end of the feather, making it take off. Her hair was up in a bun and she wore two kimonos, one over the other.

"Close your mouth girl. You'll catch flies within that gaping hole in your face," the woman growled at me, narrowing those blood red orbs of hers, and I clamped my mouth shut. Who was she?

As though she had red my mind, she hissed, "Stop looking at me like that! I'm Kagura. That's all you need to know, so shut up and leave me alone."

I flinched at her harsh tone, and looked over the side of the feather at the man who stared up at me. I could feel his amber eyes searing through me. A name popped up in my head. '_Inu-Yasha…_' I blinked. Who? What? Was… was HE Inu-Yasha? I shook my head. Did it really matter? I tried to forget the subject. I tried to forget the name. I tried to forget him.

I couldn't.

We finally arrived at a castle, Kagura and I. I tripped slightly getting off of the feather, but a boy steadied me. I smiled kindly at him, and he looked at me like he was seeing a ghost. The blood from his face drained and his breathing could easily be heard. His eyes grew wide and he stared at me.

"Kohaku, stop gaping at the girl. She's under Naraku's control now," growled Kagura, stalking past the two of us. I glared at her back, disliking her instantly, but holding back my hate. The boy named Kohaku grabbed my hand and managed to stutter "F-follow me. I am h-here to take you t-to Nar-raku." I nodded and followed after him, gazing around the castle. He looked so… familiar. But why?

Kohaku stopped in front of a disgusting looking creature. A word popped into my head. Ogre. But… what was an ogre? "She is to see Naraku," Kohaku said, full of confidence. The ogre nodded and picked me up by the back of my white shirt.

I struggled, but Kohaku called, "It's ok." I went limp, frightened out of my wits, but trusting in Kohaku.

The ogre threw me down in front of Naraku who stood high above me, leering down at me. "Your training begins today…"


	2. Chapter 2

It had been eight long years of training before I was deemed 'finished'. I was hardened. Strong. Dangerous. A force to be reckoned with.

Naraku said that it had taken so long since I could only wield a bow and arrow and had had a kind nature to begin with when I had first come to him. He had laughed, a cold ruthless laugh, and I wanted to stab him. But what kind of a servant would I be if I stabbed my master? What kind of a servant would I be if I stabbed my lord?

I started, staring out across the landscape. I had begun to doze off… Stupid me. I stood up, fanning myself in the summer heat. Stupid weather… stupid sun… stupid trees not giving off enough shade… stupid me for calling everything stupid!

Sighing again, I fell back, lifting my head to the sky. Why was I out here again? Oh, yes. Naraku wanted to see how well I fought by fighting that half demon… what was his name again? How would I know? By fighting that half demon and his troupe.

My toe found a stone and I played with it, lifting it out of the ground and watching it fall to one side. Had Naraku even told me this half demon's name? No… I don't rightly think so. No, I decided. No, he didn't. Why not!?

Another sigh came from me and I tilted my head, gazing down that the ground. I was clad a simple dress. My quiver of arrows clung to my back, and my bow felt light. I didn't know why, but I despised the weight of a sword. At first, I just couldn't get the hang of the thing, but soon, I had perfected my fighting technique until I had been able to fight against Naraku himself and tied with him. He had been very pleased.

I was ripped from my thoughts by the sound of footsteps rapidly reaching me. I stood, brushing some dirt from myself and I looked strait. The footsteps stopped. They were behind me.

The wind pulled my hair to one side, and I breathed in the scent of the world. A growl came from behind me and I could almost see some faceless nameless being narrow it's red eyes at me. "Who the hell are you?" asked a voice from my past.

I started within myself, but kept my body still. That voice…

flashback

_The man looked in surprise at Naraku. "I… I…" He appeared to try and justify something, but what._

_He looked at the floor, then at me, breathing heavily. "I'm so sorry Kagome… I'm so sorry…" I bit my lip and shook my head in uncertainty. Sorry for what? What had he done? Did he kill me? Had I died? If so… then what was I now?_

_Tears pricked my eyes and slowly slid down my cheeks. My heart race sped up and I wanted to struggle as Naraku slowly encircled me within an arm and crushed me against his chest, a barrier circling us. He carried me away from the man and I leaned forward, wanting to see him, talk to him… at least ask him why he was sorry or say good bye._

"_**KAGOME!!!!!!"**_

_I shivered as the man screamed my name. I fought against Naraku, finally breaking contact with him and falling through the barrier. I felt the wind press up around me and looked down. The ground rushed up with frightening speed. I looked to the side quickly and saw the man. I could feel his eyes follow me and I heard him call my name once more. "NO! KAGOME, NO!!!" My heart broke with the fear and sadness that coated his voice, but soon, my heart would not be the only thing broken._

_My eyes closed, accepting my death, but I didn't land on the ground, my body being destroyed. No. I landed on something soft and I felt it slightly give way to my weight._

_Fear engulfed me before I opened my eyes of what I'd see. But, when I did crack one eye open, I gasped in amazement. I had landed on a giant feather… Looking up quickly, I saw a beautiful woman at the sharp end of the feather, making it take off. Her hair was up in a bun and she wore two kimonos, one over the other._

_"Close your mouth girl. You'll catch flies within that gaping hole in your face," the woman growled at me, eyeing those narrow orbs of hers, and I clamped my mouth shut. Who was she?_

_As though she had red my mind, she hissed, "Stop looking at me like that! I'm Kagura. That's all you need to know, so shut up and leave me alone."_

_I flinched at her harsh tone, and looked over the side of the feather at the man who stared up at me. I could feel his amber eyes searing through me. A name popped up in my head. 'Inu-Yasha…' I blinked. Who? What? Was… was HE Inu-Yasha? I shook my head. Did it really matter? I tried to forget the subject. I tried to forget the name. I tried to forget him. I couldn't._

end of flashback

I realized that I hadn't spoken when Inu-Yasha growled again and hissed, "Answer me!"

My head turned slightly to look at him through the sides of my eyes. I didn't say a word, but felt the sun touch my cheeks, letting him see my face.

He gasped and took a step back. "Kagome…" he whispered, his eyes wide. Inu-Yasha shook his head. "Kagome… You're alive!? You escaped Naraku? But how? How did you-"

I laughed bitterly and turned to face him head on, my heart pounding. "Escape? Why would I wish to escape Naraku? He has treated me well. He had kept me alive for eight years. He has trained me. He has-" It was my turn to be cut off by and angry half demon.

"Shut up!" Inu-Yasha howled, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me like a rag doll. "Just shut up, Kagome! This isn't you talking, is it? It's Naraku! What has that bastard done to you? Tell me Kagome! Tell me!!"

Worry dripped off of his voice and I pushed him away, drawing an arrow and knocking it to my bow. I aimed it at Inu-Yasha, closing one eye so as to concentrate. "Kagome… this isn't you… This isn't the you I remember…"

Was there a me he could remember? I felt his eyes search my face and I got the notion he was looking for an old me. The old me. The old Kagome. His Kagome.

My breath was forced from me and I stumbled forward as a staff was brought down onto my back. It shattered my quiver of arrows, and I turned quickly shooting wildly to get back at whoever had hit me. I was met with large purple calf eyes. They were full of rage, but then full of surprise. "Ka… Kagome Sama?" came a deep voice before he fell back, having to dodge my arrow. "HOSHI SAMA!!!" I too had to duck as a large boomerang swooshed over my head. I looked up through long raven bangs to see a dark brown haired woman kneel beside the monk. She looked up angrily and caught her boomerang, but then blinked and looked at me with the same surprise Inu-Yasha and the monk had looked at me with. "Kagome Ch-chan?" she stuttered, standing and taking a step back.

I narrowed my eyes and drew my sword, aiming a well practiced swing from her head, but she blocked it with the boomerang. "KAGOME CHAN! SNAP OUT OF IT!" the woman shouted. A name came to me. Sango Chan… Miroku Sama… Who did they belong to?

A groan came from me as I was knocked to the side due to my lack of attention. I skidded, breathing heavily and faked unconsciousness. These people seemed concerned for my well fare… then why not trick them?

"Kagome Chan!" the woman cried and I felt her warmth by me. I leapt up and pressed my sword against her throat. She cried out, but held still, staring into my eyes. Why won't she look away… or act normal and plead for her life? Why doesn't she fall back? Why does she just sit there, waiting for her death?

"Sango…" I said, wholly unlike the one I usually don escaped my lips and I gasped slightly. "Sango Chan…" I fell back, dropping my sword. "Miroku Sama… Inu-Yasha… I'm so sorry…"

I cried out and clutched my arms. Pain engulfed my body and I fell to my knees, tears streaking my cheeks. Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Sango cried out and I could tell they surrounded me. My friends. They-

I cried out in pain again and heard a voice in my ears. "Kagome… Dear Kagome… Sweet Kagome… Stupid Kagome… You have condemned your friends…"

My eyes shot over and an evil grin crossed my face. What the heck was going on?

I jumped up, slashing Miroku across the chest. He fell back, his voice turning into a death rattle. Sango cried out and bent to Miroku, but and slashed her back too. Her body went limp and she collapsed onto Miroku's body, their blood mixing together.

Tears slowly slipped down my cheeks and I shook my head, taking a step back. A clawed hand was placed on my shoulder and a voice full of pain echoed my thoughts. "Kagome… what did you do?" "I… I don't know…" I said, my voice pained. Then, I realized what was going on. "Inu-Yasha… run away!"

My head turned towards him and he narrowed his eyes, unsure what I meant. "What?" His eyes widened as I stabbed him.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" I couldn't control my body. Naraku… he had taken over me…

"Ka…go…me…" Inu-Yasha said, his breathing harsh as he fell back, covering a large wound in his robe. I fell back, shaking my head. "No…" I whispered, but my body wouldn't listen. I raised my sword and Inu-Yasha cracked his knuckles, ready for a fight, but dipped his head, his white bangs covering his eyes. '_He can't fight me…_' I thought, using every bit of energy to keep from killing him. "Inu-Yasha… Fight back. Kill me… Kill me, NOW!" I cried, my body trembling. Inu-Yasha looked up and shook his head. "I can't… I love you…"

Pain erupted in my chest and I thought my heart was breaking. But no… Naraku had killed me.

My body slumped to the ground and my head hit the grass, almost sightless eyes staring at the dirt. I heard Inu-Yasha's voice from what felt like far off… He was calling my name… crying. I heard him swear and slash at Naraku. Then, I saw Naraku slash Inu-Yasha, and Inu-Yasha fall, his blood mixing with the grass. My will had returned.

Sitting up, I grabbed the special thing Naraku had given me.

flashback

"_M'lord…" I whispered, dipping my head in respect to Naraku. He placed a hand on my head and smiled._

_"Kagome… You have trained eight long years, and so, I entrust this to you. Guard it well and protect it with your life."_

_The weight of the thing made my hands dip slightly as Naraku dropped whatever it was in my hands. What responsibility had he given me? What had he given me?_

_I closed my eyes to him and dipped my head even more. "I am honored, lord."_

end flashback

I shivered at the memory. "You… made me kill… Sango Chan and Miroku Sama… You killed Inu-Yasha… BASTARD!!! I HATE YOU!!!!" I screamed, tears slipping down my cheeks. Then, I threw the heart to the ground. He had given me his heart…

I grabbed one of my sacred arrows that had fallen from when Miroku had broken my quiver. I closed my eyes and stabbed it. His dieing shriek echoed in my head as I fell to the earth. My face was turned towards the sky and rain clouds slowly formed over my head. The first rain drop made me shiver, but I soon adjusted, welcoming the rain to wash away the scent of my friend's blood. Of Naraku's blood. Of the only man I had ever loved… Of his blood.

I saw a man before me. I groaned. Who was it? Then, my eyes flew open. Papa?

He bent beside me and smiled. "Kagome, darling. You… You will survive, but your friends won't." "NO!" I cried, trying to sit up, but pain rippling down my back. "No Papa… It isn't fair. I… I lead them to this death… They shouldn't have to die…"

My father bent his head over me and smiled. "They… they can be allowed to live… but you will have to die…" I started and looked at Miroku and Sango, in each other's embrace. They should've been allowed to have children. Miroku should've been allowed to see his wind tunnel disappear, and Sango should've been allowed to hug Kohaku. I turned and saw the slumped body of Inu-Yasha and felt my blood go cold. "Inu-Yasha…" He should've been allowed to see Kikyo again. To say good bye. He loved her… He loves her… Not me… I wouldn't truly ever be missed, except by my friends and family… no by a man who loved me…

I turned back to my father and took a deep breath, pain erupting in my lungs. "Just… please, let me say good bye." My father shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, darling, but no."

My eyes closed and I nodded. "I understand. Arigato, father."


	3. Chapter 3

Inu-Yasha opened his eyes. He felt wet… He felt cold… What the hell had happened?

He sat up and cupped his head. Then, it all rushed back. He had heard of Kagome's imprisonment by Naraku and had gone to protect her, but had arrived too late. She hadn't recognized her. But she had tried to kill herself, stepping out of that barrier… but Kagura had saved her. Then had come the eight years. Eight long years. It had been enough to show him just how much he loved her. Loved the sound of her voice. Loved the way she moved, the way she walked, the way she stood. Loved the peaceful face she made when she slept. He had been positive that she had died, but no. He had come across her and asked her who she was. She had turned towards him and he had caught her wonderful scent. She was alive…

But she attacked him. Then attacked Sango, but stopped and looked stricken. Kagome had then doubled over in what appeared to be pain… Then she had killed both Miroku and Sango, but it wasn't HER who had killed them… No, it wasn't! It was Naraku. He could see it in her eyes.

When she turned to kill him, he had prepared to attack her, but couldn't. He just couldn't. She had asked him to kill her. She had practically BEGGED him too… but he couldn't. He told her the truth… He told her that he loved her… then that bastard Naraku had killed her. Then Naraku had killed him.

'_But… I'm not dead…_' he thought, blinking. He looked around wildly and saw Miroku and Sango a little ways off, Sango crying and Miroku praying, trying to keep back tears. Why?

Inu-Yasha looked to a slumped form and gasped. Kagome's eyes were closed and she faced the sky. A bare patch of ground lay not far from her, and an even smaller bare patch was only a few feet away from her.

He almost crawled towards Kagome. He smelled the death on her. He smelled her sweet beautiful scent mixed in with blood and death. He felt his heart break and his clutched his chest. "Kagome… no…" he whispered, bending over Kagome, tears streaming down his face. She was dead…

"KAGOME!" Inu-Yasha screamed, pain filling his voice. He bent and hugged Kagome close to him, wanting to feel her beating heart against his chest, but only hugging a cold dead corpse of the woman he loved.

He sent Kagome's body back down and lifted his head, fire in his eyes. "Where… the hell… is that bastard… Naraku?" he hissed. Miroku looked down at his feet and shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Inu-Yasha, my friend… but Naraku is dead…" He undid the cloth that wrapped his cursed hand and exposed it towards Inu-Yasha. The palm was bare.

Inu-Yasha punched the earth near Kagome's head. "Damn… He kills Kagome then dies so I can't get my revenge?" he screamed. Miroku shook his head. "He didn't kill Kagome… she killed him…"

That night, Inu-Yasha shifted in his sleep, seeing over and over the moment Naraku killed Kagome, like one of those movie things she had talked about. "Kagome…" he whispered in his sleep. He finally slipped into dreams.

Kagome stood before him, a blue light dancing around her, just like when Shippou's father's pelt had protected her against the elder Thunder Brother. "Kagome…" he whispered, watching her. She smiled and he took a step forward.

He hugged her close to him. He felt her hands curl up and clutch his back and feel his robe dampen as she sobbed into his shoulder. "Inu-Yasha… I'm so sorry… so so sorry…" "Don't be. There's NOTHING to apologize about!" Inu-Yasha said softly, hugging her close to him. She had no heart beat.

Inu-Yasha listened to a muffled account of what had happened after he had been killed. So… she had sacrificed herself for her friends… "You shouldn't have," he said. Kagome pulled away from him angrily and glared up at him through tear filled eyes. "It's MY fault you all died… The least I could do was give you your lives back." "You didn't give me my life back… A life without you isn't worth living…" Kagome gasped and her eyes opened wide. "Wha-what?" she asked, shaking her head. "I'm NOT asking you to come to the netherworld with me!"

'_No… she isn't…_' Inu-Yasha thought. '_She's not Kikyo…_' "I don't care… If you don't live, then I don't live…" Kagome shook her head. "NO!" she shouted, making Inu-Yasha's puppy dog ears flatten against his head. He hugged her close to him and breathed in her scent. He closed his eyes against the pain, then opened them to a new morning. He wished he hadn't.


	4. Chapter 4

I felt Inu-Yasha disappear all around me and collapsed in a cold forest, missing his warmth, his love, and his voice. My father came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. Tears slipped down my cheeks, but they were neither hot nor cold. They held no warmth. They held nothing… They were dead, just like me…

"Kagome…" my farther began, but a pushed his hand away, running forward. I needed to get away. "KAGOME… RUN! RUN IN THAT DIRECTION FOREVER!!!!" My father's voice echoed after me. Was he banishing me? If so, then to where?

I squirmed on the cold hard earth and opened my eyes, the sunlight blinding me slightly. Wha'?

I sat up strait, looking around wildly. The breeze played with my hair and I blinked. My hand went to my chest and I breathed in. My heart pounded silently.

Footsteps sounded behind me and, without even thinking about it, I jumped up and ran a short distance to a forest. I hidbehind a tree, the bark digging into my back and making me squirm slightly. I heard voices and blinked. Why the heck was I hiding?

I listened intently, my brows knitting together. I didn't even realize I was bleeding from the wound in my side and back and Naraku had inflicted. "Where… Where's Kagome Sama!?" Miroku's voice echoed slightly and I shivered. Sango piped up. "I don't know…"

"If a demon or an animal even TOUCHED her body, I'll kill them," Inu-Yasha's voice hissed and I shivered. "Calm, Inu-Yasha. We don't even know if anything touched Kagome Sama's body… For all we know, Kaede Sama was here and brought it back to the village. We ARE close to her village, after all. And if you don't control your emotions…" "I have the tetsaiga, ok!?" Inu-Yasha snapped back, and I could almost see him glaring at Miroku.

I shook my head. I shouldn't be hiding… I really shouldn't be. They were my friends… they were worried about me.

A branch cracked under my foot and a teetered dangerously as I stood before them. They all looked up at me and I tried to smile, but couldn't. I was too tired. Too hurt.

Blood, my blood, soaked the dirt around me and I teetered again. Inu-Yasha cried out and raced towards me, but he was only a few feet away before I finally fell. He caught me and I clung to the light as long as I could. "Kagome… Don't give on me… Please, don't…"

I woke up a few hours later in the arms of Inu-Yasha. I groaned and squirmed in his clutch, at first unsure of my whereabouts, but when my eyes fluttered open, I relaxed as I saw Inu-Yasha's head looming over me. "I…" I took a deep breath before trying to continue his name. "Inu-Yasha?"

He grinned at me, obviously happy that I was ok and alive. "You… You lost a lot of blood and…" He trailed off and smiled. My chest rose and I breathed in the morning air. "Was… was it all a dream?" He shook his head, white hair falling over his shoulders and falling near my own raven hair. "No. Eight years is too long… And you look just like you did when you…"

It hurt him. I could tell. I had killed Sango and Miroku, and he thought I had been killed before his very eyes, and when he comes back to life, I'm dead. Then I appear to him in his dreams and explain everything that happens, he becomes determined to follow me into the netherworld, and when he comes to bury my body, I appear, alive, and faint. He must've been worried sick that I would die again.

I sat up, but groaned and fell back into Inu-Yasha's grasp. I lifted my head and began to say something to the affect of "Inu-Yasha… I'm so sorry" but I never got to even begin. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I started against him, but closed my eyes and kissed him back, happy, truly happy, for the first time in eight years.


End file.
